


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by InkStainedWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: There's only one thing Sam really wants for Christmas and that's to have Gabriel back. Little does he know, in another universe, Gabriel is working really hard to make that happen. (My gift for the 2019 Sabriel Secret Santa to GabrielLives)
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GabrielLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/gifts).



Sam sat outside watching snow start to drift lazily to the ground. Things had finally worked out. Chuck was gone, Jack was home, and their lives were finally their own to live… but something still felt like it was missing.

  
“Sam.” Eileen’s voice broke Sam from his dazed gaze at the sky and he looked over at her.

  
“Thinking of him again?” She signed knowing from their previous talks exactly where Sam’s mind laid. He nodded.

  
“I thought maybe… When the other things Chuck messed up got fixed… he’d have been brought back. Maybe all those Christmas movies are getting to my head.” He chuckled sadly and she gave him an understanding look.

  
“It’s okay to miss people you love Sam.” She told him before patting his shoulder. “Dean is making hot chocolate, told me to get you. He still thinks we’re dating.” She grinned and Sam rolled his eyes.

  
“You can do way better than me.” Sam said and her grin widened.

  
“I know.” She replied with a laugh heading back into the house knowing Sam would follow when he was ready.

  
“Gabriel… I miss you.” Sam murmured to the sky, taking one last long look at the snow before going inside to get some hot chocolate before everyone else drank it all. What he didn’t know was in another universe an archangel was expressing very similar sentiments for him.

* * *

  
Gabriel pulled his jacket more tightly around his body as he trekked through the snow looking for some stupid plant. “Are we sure this thing will even be growing right now? Its fucking cold out here.” He complained to that Universe’s Raphael who had taken over after Michael’s demise.

  
“I know you want to get home to your world already Gabriel, but cursing at the plants aren’t going to make them spring back to life of they are dead. Even if we can’t get a live one, I might be able to propagate some fruit from the seed of a dying plant.” They said following after him more calmly.

  
“Easy for you to say, you still have more grace than will fit in a pop can. I can get frostbite now! How will anyone want me if my toes and ears are falling off?” He whined making his sibling roll their eyes.

  
“At least we know that even between universes you don’t change very much. I don’t know how I’ll manage here once I don’t have you complaining at me all the time… I might even get work done.” They replied kneeling down spotting something that looked like what they were after.

  
“Here… Its weak but alive enough for our purposes. Help me gather it.” They instructed and Gabriel knelt down helping carefully dig up the wilting plant so they could bring it with them to heaven.

They had a spot already prepared for it in the garden when Raphael flew them back and Gabriel tucked it gently into it’s new home.

“I think I will be able to harvest enough oil from it by tomorrow evening if it survives. You might even be with your Samuel by Christmas.” Raphael told Gabriel who blushed.

  
“Who said anything about returning to the Winchesters?! Those boys are the reason I’m trapped here now!” He said but Raphael wasn’t blind or stupid.

  
“You love him. Its all over your face every time your speak. Your every being is drawn to him… I think it’s sweet. Everyone deserves a purpose and Samuel gives you yours. Plus I know you, what more dramatic way to return to them, than arrive Christmas morning like a present?” They laughed and Gabriel pouted.

  
“I knew there was a reason you were my least favorite sibling. So rude reading people like that.” He said but Raphael just grinned at him.

  
“Lets see if we can’t charge your grace up some for the trip. It’ll still take time for you to be fully healed but I don’t want you defenseless when you get there. Who knows what might be going on in your universe now, better to be prepared.” They said leading him towards the throne room.

  
“Knowing Sam and Dean... Probably another apocalypse if they figured the last one out already.” Gabriel laughed but he stopped as Raphael shoved him down on the throne. 

  
“I’m going to miss you... When I have to go back. My Raphael is gone. I’ll be the only one left over there.” He murmured and Raphael nodded. 

  
“Which is why you need to return, most of all. Your versions of our siblings will need a leader. Someone has to sit on the throne Gabriel. They are made to be lead and if not by someone kind then they will let someone unsuited take that role instead. Plus if your heaven is as bad as your Castiel told you... angels will need to be made. Father won’t do it but if you take the mantle fully... you can. It’s a heavy weight to bare but you weren’t named strength of heaven for your buff vessel little brother. I have faith in you.” Raphael said honestly and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead as the younger archangel sighed and started to let heaven do it’s work at restoring his grace. 

  
The next afternoon Raphael was able to get the rest of the ingredients they needed to open the rift one last time. “Be safe Gabriel. Don’t over extend your grace. Take your time and let it heal properly okay?” They said fretting over him and Gabriel smiled at his older sibling before tugging Raphael into a tight hug. 

  
“I promise. I won’t do anything stupid with it for at least a few weeks. You be safe too. And don’t be a stick in the mud either. Have a little fun sometimes. Don’t make me come back here... I’ll do it if I have to.” He threatened playfully, both of them putting off their inevitable separation. Neither wanted to be alone but both of them knew Gabriel belonged back in his own world. 

  
“Maybe your version of me is still out here somewhere... If he is, go easy on him okay? I probably wouldn’t be so cheerful without my Sammy around to have knocked some sense into me.” He added and Raphael gave him a gentle smile. 

  
“It’s time Gabriel. We can’t put this off any longer. I love you little brother.” They said gently and with one last hug Raphael let him go and began the spell to open the rift. Once the rip in the fabric of that universe opened Gabriel bit his lip taking a deep breath and giving Raphael one last waved before walking through. It shut behind him just moments later. 

* * *

  
The good news was Gabriel could feel that he was back in the correct universe. Not only was angel radio sadly silent, there was rightness that washed over him. He had always felt slightly uncomfortable in the other universe, this one didn’t feel like it was trying to shove him out. 

  
The bad news was that Gabriel had ended up along some random highway in what he guessed by the sight of the cactus all around him, was probably Arizona. He had promised Raphael he’d let his powers rest for a few days and his wings were in no shape for flying so that only left one other option... walking. 

  
“Well this is crapola.” He grumbled and looked up at the sky to figure out which direction he needed to go before heading off. Since he was in the middle of no where, there wasn’t really cars around to hitchhike but he was surprised when he noticed a coyote watching him in a way that no simple coyote would.   
“Coyote?” He asked and the canine came closer morphing in a man with long white hair and sparkling brown eyes. 

  
“Gabriel. It has been a long time since you’ve entered my lands. I heard tales you were killed... quite a few times actually.” He chuckled and Gabriel grinned back. 

  
“Yeah, well, it didn’t take. How about you old man? Last I heard there was a spider looking for your guts.” He said and Coyote shrugged. 

  
“She hasn’t found me yet and if it’s up to me, she never will. But we both know she’ll get bored after a few decades and find something else to do. What brings you out this far west?” He asked starting to walk alongside Gabriel who began to tell him everything. 

  
“Ah... So it’s love then. I don’t celebrate Christmas but I can see the deeper meaning it might have to the angel who sung the first hymn that night. You can take my truck.” He said leading him over a wash to where a white pick up truck was sitting and Gabriel laughed unable to help it. 

  
“Getting to old now to run with your pack all the time?” He teased and Coyote smacked the back of his head. 

  
“Or maybe I just like sticking my head out the window and feeling the wind on my face.” Coyote said grinning as he gave Gabriel the keys. “Swift travels Messenger... and good luck with your hunter.” He added morphing back into a coyote and howling to call the others to him as Gabriel hurried to get into the cab of the truck. He never really drove before but how hard could it be... he was really hoping Coyote wouldn’t want the truck back. 

* * *

  
It was Christmas morning. Sam was smiling as Jack worked with Eileen to use the Lego kit Sam had bought him to make a model of the Death Star from Star Wars, what appeared to be a chihuahua tucked to his side. Dean and Michael were arguing over whether Rowena sending Jack a hell hound was an appropriate gift for a nephilim. Castiel had changed into the fuzzy blue slippers Jack had gifted him and was watching the TV with more seriousness than Frosty the Snowman deserved or needed. If not for the empty feeling in Sam’s heart, he would have said it was a perfect Christmas. But he knew that Gabriel was missing and it was just too soon for him to be able to push the feelings aside. 

  
Jack’s head perked up before anyone else’s and he hopped up, his new hell hound, properly named Cinnamon Roll, on his heels. 

  
“What’s going on Jack?” Sam asked and Jack grinned widely. 

  
“We have another guest! Come on!” He said hurrying out of the room and the rest of them followed curiously which only grew when they heard the sounds of sirens getting closer to the bunker. Sam’s mind immediately went to Jody and Donna but they were supposed to be going to visit them tomorrow so he didn’t think it would be them. They all got outside in time for Michael to start laughing, which was a shock in itself since the archangel had yet to laugh once since they met him. Jack was trying not to laugh himself and Castiel looked a mixture of shocked and amused. Finally Sam could see why. 

  
There was some idiot in a white truck doing donuts in their yard while a cop made multiple commands for him to stop and get out of the vehicle. When the idiot did finally stop the truck Sam’s jaw nearly him the ground. It wasn’t just any idiot. It was his idiot. Gabriel. 

  
“Put your hands up!” The cop ordered and Gabriel rolled his eyes getting out of the car with his hands in the air. 

  
“Oh come on! It’s was just a little fun! I didn’t hurt anyone!” He whined but thankfully Michael stepped in before anyone could be hurt and snapped his fingers making the cop and his car vanish. 

  
“Sent them back to a coffee shop in town. No memory of this. Gabriel... how are you alive?” He asked walking over to this brother and Gabriel’s expression was nothing short of radiant as he took in the sight of his older brother. 

  
“Mikey! You’re alive! Fuck yeah! Your asshole clone from the other universe shanked me good but that universe’s Raphael managed to scoop up my grace before I actually died and helped me heal for a while then come back.” He admitted hugging Michael tightly before Jack ran over and took his turn hugging Gabriel. 

  
“Hey kid. Glad to see you still all glowy and cute.” Gabe said ruffling Jack’s hair. 

  
Eileen elbowed Sam in the ribs and signed for him to go get him already and Sam ducked his head suddenly not sure what to do but Gabriel grinned at him. 

  
“Hey Sammoose, don’t I get a hug from you too?” He asked playfully opening his arms and Sam walked over and grabbed him by the shirt pulling him in for a bruising kiss instead, only somewhat aware of Dean’s confused yelping and more laughing going on since most of his attention was on how the archangel melted against him and he finally felt whole. 

  
As Sam pulled away snow started to drift lazily from the sky and Gabriel grinned. “Looks like a Christmas miracle huh?” He asked and Sam nodded before kissing him again. A Christmas miracle indeed. 


End file.
